Rise of the Dead Teens/After The Afterlife
After the Afterlife, also known as 'Rise of the Dead Teens'On Youtube, is the third episode of Season 1, also known as Dimension 20: Fantasy High. Fig and Fabian climb the social ladder. Kristen questions Helio. Gorgug has a hellish day. Plot After her death, Kristen finds herself at the gateway to Heaven along with Principal Aguefort. Aguefort crawls into Kristen's backpack and tells her to sneak him into heaven. She does, and meets a disappointing Helio, the corn god, on the other side. While greeting Helio, Aguefort climbs out of her backpack and sprints into Heaven. Helio tells Kristen that it is not her time (to die) and that she has more work to do. Just before he returns her to the mortal plane, she asks him why bad things happen to good people; he ignores the question and sends her back with a curt "later," which leaves her questioning her faith. Gorgug wakes up in a dark and dim forest, and sees Mr. Gibbons. The teacher's eyes start to glow red with rage and...something else, and he moves to attack Gorgug but not before he awakens back in the cafeteria. Kristen, Gorgug, and a newly revived Fig learn that Adaine killed Doreen and that Principal Aguefort killed Mr. Gibbons and then himself so that they might live through the power of the phoenix egg. The party realizes that some of the faculty and staff might be evil. They fight over whether they should talk to a teacher, call the cops, or get help from someone not associated with the school. Kristen, Fabian, Adaine, and Fig all vote to talk to Vice Principal Goldenhoard while Riz proposes that they should contact his mom but is outvoted. Fabian and the others bring Goldenhoard to the cafeteria, where he sees what has happened. He makes a decision to call the police, and brings two faculty members in, sorcery "teacher" Jace and barbarian teacher Porter, to watch the cafeteria. As he leads the party away (all except for Riz who decides to stay and hide), Fig looks at Porter and sees that he is not surprised by these events. In a small classroom Goldenhoard tries to calm the students down revealing that as an adventurer he himself has died and been brought back to life multiple times and offers the party to get the opportunity to transfer to another school, however they all decide to stay at Aguefort. Goldenhoard then calls everyone's parents and the party showers in the locker rooms. There Gorgug meets Coach Daybreak and thinks that he might be his dad and gets generally confused by the whole matter. Everyone's parents arrive at the school and they all go home. In the cafeteria, Riz is still hiding a while the teachers survey the scene. Jace casts a divination spell in order to figure out that a demonic entity was in the cafeteria before the fight and questions why the magical wards on the school didn't stop it from happening. The teachers leave and then the police show up, led by Sklonda Gukgak. Dusty, an arcane detective, examines the scene and identifies it as divine magic summoning an antithesis. He tells Sklonda about the theory of the most powerful fiends actually being fallen angels. Riz signals his mom but is able to stay hidden from the other police and they rendezvous outside. From there the party agree to meet the next day at school before meeting with their parents and going home. In separate cars on the way home Kristen expresses interest in getting books about other religions, Riz tells his mom about the potential of the faculty being involved and when Fabian asks his father about the first time he saw someone dying, he tells the story of killing his own father. The next day the party wake up to find that Kristen has added them all to Prayer Chain to chat privately. When they arrive at school there is an outdoor assembly where Goldenhoard leads the school in mourning the three lost faculty and then announces that the prom king and queen has been reinstated, the open faculty positions and a new safety system. Biz Glitterdew, head of the A.V. Club, introduces the new dream crystal CCTV system that will be watching the school and asks for volunteers to join the club. Adaine begins to question Biz on the security of the new system to be hacked by faculty, but the party decide to question him later in private. After the assembly Fig begins to cover the cameras with clothes from the lost and found but is stopped by Goldenhoard and then ranging teacher, Miss Jones sends her to class. Fig goes to Porter's barbarian class with Gorgug to follow up on her suspicions but ultimately ends up impressing the teacher by speaking eloquently about rage. Riz goes to the A.V. room to find Biz and meets the rest of the A.V. club. Biz reveals that they have no faculty advisor but often work with Coach Daybreak to record games and that the police and Goldenhoard came up with the idea to put CCTV in the school. Riz joins the club and agrees to come back the next day for orientation. Through the system them sees a worried Penelope Everpetal outside the school and Riz goes out to investigate. The party meets up and share info, Riz expressing worry for Penelope. Adaine and Kristen go to the library to research the faculty, religion and the Elven Oracle. The librarian brings Adaine two books, The Eons of Solace and Arthur Aguefort's autobiography, Abracadra! Look at Me Now: My Life in Magic and Kristen a copy of A Peoples' History of Fallinel. In the parking lot Gorgug stands far away watching Fig and Fabian approaching Penelope with Riz in Fabian's backpack. Penelope accepts Fig offer of a drink from her flask without realising that it has the friends spell cast on it. Penelope compliments Fabian on his bloodrush skills and asks if they could potentially have a party at his house later in the school year. From far away Gorgug can tell she's very hurt and worried as she tells the others that she is waiting for her best friend Sam who has been acting weird since she started dating Johnny Spells and hasn't shown up for school yet that day. Johnny is only ever at the gas station near the highway and hangs out with sketchy people. When Penelope then mentions Penny Luckstone, Riz throws up in Fabian's backpack and Fabian immediately throws it away. Gorgug tries to catch it but fails, drawing the attention to himself as he grabs it and runs around the corner to hide. Penelope reveals that Johnny Spells does not fuck. Then the friends spell wears off, alerting her to its casting, but Fig is able to convince her that it was Gorgug, not her who cast it, ruining his social standing. The party reconvenes and share what they've learnt, agreeing to go the diner near the gas station after school to spy on Johnny. Riz goes off to see what Ostentatia Wallace learnt from spying on the two girls the day before but instead finds her barely conscious in the nurse's office having fallen victim to powerful magic. Her father gives Riz that she apparently wrote as she succumbed to the magic, in poorly spelled dwarvish, which Adaine is able to use comprehend languages to read: peny jhny cristal palympsis They leave the office to discuss the note but remember that they are being watched by the CCTV. Adaine and Kristen go back to the library to research, learning that 'palympsis' or palimpsest (amongst other things) can refer to a grave without a body or a piece of paper that has been wiped clean to rerecord over - a thing that is full that has been made empty. Fabian talks to Jace and asks if he can keep him updated on the investigation of the previous day's events. Fig and Gorgug check in with Porter quickly and he invites Fig to come to barbarian class any time, Fig instead tries to talk up Gorgug and they both leave. Riz gives written notes to the group suggesting that they try go to the A.V. club and try to destroy any footage of their investigations from that day, but ultimately decide that they wouldn't know how. Fabian orders a car and they head over to Krom's Diner. At the diner, the group order milkshakes and watch the tieflings gathering outside the garage across the road. Fig suggests that as a tiefling she should go over to distract them while the others sneak in, but before she can go they all go into the garage, revealing it to in fact be a dance studio. Yandi the waitress reveals that the tieflings are a gang who will do a "dangerous dance" before they rumble - the group realise that they are bards. After doing some thaumaturgy with her guitar, Fig hears a voice through the strings from the guitar saying "save me". Kristen gives an inspiring speech that is filled with a lot of religious confusion giving and Fig heals up Riz's damage. Riz and Adaine sneak around the garage trying to see anything through the windows. They both spy a crystal that appears to have been cracked by magic and Adaine can see a female figure made of arcane energy trapped within. Riz sees a crate a tea leaves and keys to Johnny's car. They realise that Ostentatia was poisoned and must have drunk Aguefort's tea that Riz stole for her, which means that someone was poisoning Aguefort. They also conclude that the crystal must be the one referenced in her note and that the palimpsest could be either the broken crystal or the paper that summoned the corn ooze. They hear the rehearsal begin to finish up. Adaine uses mage hand to get the crystal and the keys. Riz steals a letter addressed to Johnny Spells, and they all jump into the car and drive off, closely followed by the tiefling gang. Featured Characters The Bad Kids * Adaine Abernant * Fabian Seacaster * Fig Faeth * Gorgug Thistlespring * Kristen Applebees * Riz Gukgak New * Helio * Jace * Porter * Dusty * Biz Glitterdew * Mrs Jones * Skrank Douglas * Shellford Turtleperson * Ostentatia Wallace's Father * Fatima al-Aydaa * Yandi Returning * Arthur Aguefort * Mister Gibbons * Goldenhoard * Coach Daybreak * Sklonda Gukgak * Wilma and Digby Thistlespring * Mac and Donna Applebees * Bucky, Bricker and Cork Applebees * Sandralynn Faeth * Baxter * Anguin and Elianwyn Abernant * William Seacaster * Penelope Everpetal * Mrs. Dimweather * Johnny Spells Mentioned * Sam Nightingale * Penny Luckstone Trivia * This is the first episode to feature the Gorgug asking "Are You My Dad?" to an NPC after a failed check Category:Fantasy High